Bath Salts
by GentlemanBones
Summary: Valentine the Ninja Nurse is very clearly fueled by scientific curiosity, and that's it. The reason she poured paralytic bath salts into Marie's bath is purely to study the effects of the Skull Heart on the human body without risking dismemberment. The reason Marie didn't dismember is purely because it would be inconvenient to lose her source of intel. And that's it.


The catacombs of the Church of the Divine Trinity had more secret doors and hidden passages than perhaps the very temple of the Last Hope, or so it seemed to Valentine. It suited her needs, but also made her wary around the Skullgirl; Marie knew the chambers better than she did, and would frequently disappear into them while occupying herself with whatever task she could between hunting the Medici.

Despite becoming an immortal of Eldritch horror and strength, her true passion really did seem to be in working as a maid, the young girl dusting and sweeping and vacuuming fruitlessly against the catacomb walls, slowly working away at a century of dust and grime. Traps were left out for rodents and skeletal remains were neatly organized, largely for the purpose of easy access for when her 'duty' was upon her. Powerful as she was, Marie was only capable of so much on her own, relying on Valentine for intelligence on the location of Medici officials.

And all of it bothered Valentine to no end. Marie was content to carry on her petty little feud and waste the power she'd been given on mere criminals, while dark gods went on controlling Canopy Kingdom and endangering the entire planet. Valentine had made up her mind a long time ago to take the Skull Heart for herself and use it to strike back - but wasn't foolish enough to simply attack its current wielder. Again.

Everything had to be subtle. Valentine had to make herself seem like an ally and a friend. She had to get close, and really learn what the Skull Heart did to somebody, before taking it for her own. Marie was able to withstand much of the Skull Heart's influence thanks to her strong will. Surely Valentine had more will than a teenage girl.

Eight o'clock came. This was important; Marie was a creature of habit, and would always set her "work" aside at eight o'clock to go bathe and rest for the night, assuming there wasn't a target to be dealt with. Valentine followed her through the catacombs with all the expertise her training had to offer, tailing the girl on quiet wings until she'd found what seemed to be a makeshift bath chamber, where Marie - who inexplicably contained a complex knowledge of plumbing - was able to route water from the church into an old tub she had cleaned out.

Even with the candles she had lit, the room was dark enough for Valentine to keep hidden, silently striding across the concrete floor to hide behind what passed for dressing table. The strange bathroom had no end of typical bathroom furniture, all refurbished as best as Marie could handle with the meager tools at her disposal down here. Her talents would've been impressive if Valentine didn't consider it a waste of her abilities and time.

With careful and practied movements, Marie's fingers untied the strings holding her apron together. She caught it as it fell and lovingly folded it over a pair of skeletal arms that had been fashioned into a clothing rack. The dress beneath had either been adjusted by hand, or destroyed by the Skull Heart; the back half was missing, detailing her exposed ribs and the artifact that made up her spinal column, the front of the black dress otherwise normal. It remained attached only with a zipper on the back of her neck, and with that undone, she was able to pull it away from her body and step out of the skirts. Her mary janes had been abandoned at the door, leaving her only in accompanying stockings and garters, the state of her torso making it impossible to wear any kind of bra to cover her modest budding breasts.

The dress was neatly folded, and left with her apron on the rack. Marie had left a wrench on a pipe overhead and turned it, prompting the water to pour out freely and fill the tub, water echoing loudly in the large, stone hewn chamber, falling into porcelain from high up on the wall. Marie sat on the edge of the tub as it filled, carefully unclasping the hooks on her undergarments and rolling plain white stockings slowly down slender, pale legs. She stood again, walking back to the rack to hang her stockings up as well. Fingertips caught the edges of her bloomers and those came off last, small and firm ass covered in goosebumps from the cold air of the catacombs. Valentine's vision was accustomed to catching small details of the body in the dark like that; it was practically written right into her job description. She also noticed the slight hints at pain as Marie's test of the water revealed it to be uncomfortably hot...and the way her small pink nipples stiffened at the pain.

The air began to warm as the tub continued to fill, hot water steaming up the glass of her vanity mirror. Very last, Marie took the ornaments from her hair and let it hang down freely, turning back to place them on her dressing table. Her silver hair draped down around her shoulders, and slowly she slipped her lithe frame into the bathtub. As she slipped into it, an invisible barrier seemed to be placed between her exposed back and the water's surface; the Skull Heart doing its part to 'protect' its bearer. Marie closed her eyes and sighed softly, seeming to be truly relaxed in the hot bath. Her arm moved up from the water to drape over her chest, covering her pert breasts and flat stomach in small droplets.

Valentine decided now was the time to move in.

"Evening, Skullgirl." Valentine greeted casually, stepping out of the crevice she'd found for herself, making sure it was in Marie's blind spot before stepping out of it. "Just your friendly neighborhood nurse, here for a checkup." Valentine cooed pleasantly, making a playful wink while kneeling beside the tub, tightening a surgical glove around her wrist. Marie made only the barest move to cover up, deciding the situation demanded some semblance of modesty, though the young girl wasn't very concerned with being peeped on by someone that was immodest _all_ the time.

"What is it you need, Valentine." Marie responded dryly, annoyed by her presence at all in somewhere meant to be private. Valentine answered with a coy grin, slowly reaching out to take hold of Marie's arm, fingers wrapping around her forearm, palm pressing and massaging her muscles there. "It's my job to take care of you, isn't it'" That grin persisted, before turning into an upset pout. "Oh goodness, Marie. You're so tense! All of these battles with mafia dons and crazed schoolgirls are really wearing you down, huh'"

The tone in her voice was just irritating Marie further. "You don't need to worry about my physical state. The Skull Heart sustains me. A little muscle tension won't keep me from my duties."

Valentine clicked her tongue a few times, wagging a finger at her young charge. "Now now, that won't do. I'm your appointed nurse, so your body is very important to me. But not to worry, I've got just the thing!" Valentine's gloved fingers dipped into her cleavage, leaving water droplets behind on it, and produced a small vial from within. "Just some bath salts, to help ease your tension. Before you freak out on me and make the situation worse." The vial was uncorked and the salts slowly poured out into the water, Marie only raising an eyebrow at the action. "...Did you just procure that from your bosom'"

Valentine slid a hand down her side, trailing over her curves, covered tight in what barely counted as a doctor's coat. "Do you see any pockets on this outfit' I had to improvise. Now just relax, and let the salts do their work." The water began to fizzle and pop, a light foam forming over the surface of the bath. It made Marie's skin tingle, flesh already turned red from the heat turning an even darker blush. She sank more into the water, blowing bubbles as she glubbed in comfort.

The Skull Heart wasn't happy about it, but this was Marie Time.

Valentine watched smugly from her view overhead, leaning one arm on the side of the tub and carefully observing the Skullgirl. Once she seemed at ease, Valentine adjusted her surgical glove again and took hold of her arm, once again massaging the now much softer and more sensitive skin. Marie glubbed some more. "There. Now isn't that better' You should really be taking your physician's advice, you know. Now let's work on the rest of you." That hand trailed down, rubbing over Marie's shoulder. The Skullgirl closed her eyes and moaned gently at the touch, sinking just that little bit deeper into the water.

Her eyes then promptly snapped open and she sat up, glaring daggers at the nurse. "What in _blazes_ did you add to my bath, Valentine."

Valentine wasn't intimidated. "Don't you worry your pretty little head. I'm a professional." Her fingers gave one of Marie's exposed ribs an experimental flick, and the girl gasped and cried out much louder than she would ever have allowed outside of a battlefield. Valentine's grin grew into a smirk, the sharp ends of canine teeth exposed. "Oh how _interesting_. Did that feel good, Skullgirl' Tell me about that."

Marie panted, one eye winced as her body failed miserably to scoot away from the nurse while trapped in the tub. "It...hurt. You hurt me, you impudent-AH!" Valentine's fingers had wrapped around the bone, slowly stroking along its length.

"It hurts, does it...but to have you react like this...I wonder if your little friend back there is helping you tolerate the pain'" If the Skull Heart could do that, it would certainly drive its wearer into more battles. Of course, someone as modest as Marie would hate something like that, wouldn't they' No wonder she'd been hiding in the catacombs. "Heheh. Tell me where else it hurts."

"I s-swear to the gods, not even your shadow will mourn youNNH!" Marie's teeth clenched down, cutting her off mid-sentence as Valentine's fingers located and tugged on one of her alert nipples, her exposed back arching inward from the sudden sensation. "Valentine!" It was the loudest the ninja had ever heard Marie speak. It was satisfying.

"Hurt a little too much, Skullgirl' Maybe a little anesthetic is in order." Her opposite hand took a hold on Marie's hair and pulled back, making the young girl suck in air through her teeth, whole body shaking and covering in goosebumps despite the heat of the water. The hand that had been twisting her nipple moved to instead cup her entire breast, gently massaging the sensitive mound, a more honest pleasure to contrast with the dishonest pain. "But you're a big girl, you can handle it, right'"

Marie's chest was rising and falling heavily with each hard breath, her body giving itself up without much of a fight. She was rendered helpless thanks to those salts - if they were salts at all. She was beginning to suspect she may have been lied to. "S-Stop...please..." She managed to get out, her throat going sore from so much exertion all at once.

"Come now, Marie. Where would medical science be if we stopped every time someone asked us to'" Her fingers stayed tightly curled in Marie's hair, still pulling her head back and holding her in place as her opposite hand trailed downward. She made a slow circle on the young girl's stomach, making her inhale sharply again. Farther still, until her palm stopped at a soft and supple thigh, fingers digging in and massaging the absolutely relaxed muscles there, prompting her legs to open up. Her lower half had a much higher exposure to the curious compound in the water, every touch Valentine made making her gasp and moan.

"Now, this is what we in the medical field call...an invasive procedure." The end of a single digit slid up and down Marie's slit, making the girl's hips rock gently forward and back in the water.

Marie faced Valentine as best she could, mouth open as she tried to steady her frantic panting and gasping. She couldn't summon up words anymore, all of her strength had been drained out of her. And yet, when Valentine finally pushed a finger _inside_ her, she released a powerful scream, hands finding the strength to hold tight to the sides of the tub. "Ahh, the sounds of science." Valentine teased, beginning to slowly slide her finger in and out of Marie's tender pussy, her poor hips stuck following the rhythm, body attempting to fuck itself on Valentine's practiced digit.

By the time the nurse had managed to fit two inside the girl, her pants had turned into rapid fire moans, arms shaking in their limited strength, until she finally gave in. Marie came, for the first time to anybody other than herself in extreme seclusion, torso falling limp into the water as her hips continued to shake and twitch until the warm waves of pleasure had passed. Valentine released her hair finally, pulling her fingers free from the girl and removing the glove that had been inside her. It got tossed across the room, and Valentine replaced it with a duplicate from somewhere on her person. "There we go. The patient is prepped and ready for the operation. Shall we begin'"

Marie glubbed out the words 'hate you' from under the water's surface.

Now if there was anything Valentine truly believed in, it was to never let a perfectly good body go to waste. And seeing the almighty Skullgirl rendered to such a state - and even enjoying herself in it - really got her off. "Enough marinading. I'm ready for a full meal." Valentine dipped her hands back into the bath and fished Marie's thoroughly fatigued body out of it, laying her into the stone floor. The Skull Heart had retracted back into her somewhat to make it possible.

Marie laid there, panting, staring up at Valentine and still desperately trying to kill her with a stare. It wasn't working. Meanwhile the nurse was able to straddle Marie's slender hips with her own wider ones, wet gloves pulling her shirt open to let her massive tits free, giving herself a small dose of her own drug in the process. She wasn't nearly as upset over it as Marie. "On the floor, beneath me...it's a good look for you, Skullgirl." Her fingers massaged and played with her own breasts while she enjoyed the look of disdain and defeat on the younger girl's face.

And then she decided to really enjoy the girl's face, moving forward and pushing her sparse panties aside to press her own slit against Marie's lips, small patch of blue hair - groomed into a cross, how classy - matted down by her body's arousal. "One for one, kiddo. You owe me. Surely you're honorable enough to repay a debt'"

Marie did not care for Valentine. And did not care to be bossed around, usually. And certainly did not care to be taken advantage of. But deep inside, she was still a maid, a servant. And that nature, and her inability to do anything else, got the better of her. Marie's tongue peeked out, delicately lapping against Valentine's flesh. She really wasn't sure how to proceed; the situation was all new to her. But that would not allow her to not try her best to succeed. If she were to be coerced into sex, she would at least try her damnedest to be good at it.

"Good. Operations go so much smoother when the patient is cooperative. I'm glad you appreciate that." Valentine bit down on her lip, still sporting that wry smirk, still fondling and toying with her own breasts while enjoying this small victory of the Skullgirl. Marie closed her eyes and leaned forward, digging her tongue inside as deep as she could reach, lips smacking against Valentine's skin. "Ah! Ohhh, not bad for an intern. Let's try something a little more complicated, then. How about a double bypass'"

Valentine shifted her position with a soft moan, facing the opposite direction while perched over Marie's mouth, able to lean over and reciprocate the poor girl's efforts. The nurse's tongue ran over her scarred lips slowly before reaching into Marie's pussy, expertly digging in and toying with her still sensitive body. A middle finger was able to quickly locate and assassinate her clit, pinching and rubbing the little button to great effect, Marie moaning into Valentine's flesh, her own hips arching up eagerly into the nurse's tongue.

Valentine got more aggressive, alternating between pushing her tongue into the girl and sucking up any juices her body had to offer, swallowing them down quickly, her fingers constantly harassing Marie's clit. Her hips pressed down and rocked against Marie's face, practically riding her tongue. The kid had already gotten one; she was determined to take hers. Marie was still inexperienced, though, and made really getting off hard. Motivation was required.

"Come on, you empty-eyed skank, can't you do better than that' You spent all day fixing the plumbing and cleaning the grime, but don't know how to lick a pussy' Are you sure you weren't born a man' Just a little bit more, and you might-OOH!" Skeletal fingers had lift up from the ground to scratch at Valentine's ass, digging into her flesh and leaving deep red lines in it; just the extra push she needed to hit her own climax, legs going stiff as a short pulse of her juices splashed against Marie's face to mark her success.

"Mmmn...mm." Marie hit her second orgasm, a much quieter and more calm one. And the scene slowly pieced together in Valentine's head. Those skeletal hands still had a grip on her flesh, with Marie slowly sitting up underneath her. The drugs had worn off now that she wasn't literally bathed in them anymore. "...Valentine. You and I are going to have a very lengthy discussion, I think. You and I and my friends"

Failing was a part of science too, she reminded herself.


End file.
